Your Guardian Angel
by Alli Cullen
Summary: ShikaIno. Shikamaru loves Ino and he doesn't know, but she loves him too. After yet another break up, Shikamaru is there  again to help Ino through, but what else happens? InoShika. MY FIRST ONESHOT. YAY! Read and review please!


**Hey Just Thought I might make a quickie oneshot so here it goes.**

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

Hey, I am Shikamaru Nara. I have this huge thing from my teammate Ino Yamanaka. She's beautiful, loud and bossy. I basically love her. If I were to tell her this though, I am afraid she'd laugh in my face, and it would be totally out of character. I am the great, stoic, unenthusiastic, uncaring, genius of Konoha. So you see, I can't possibly tell her I love her.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Lord, where have I seen this picture before? Oh, Yeah this happened last week. I saw Ino crying as she sat on a bench. Great. I wonder if she dumped this one or if he dumped her. I'd never do this to her if I went out with her. I'd make her happy no matter what. Even if I had to actually put forth the effort, I'd do it just for her. She maybe the most troublesome thing in the world but I love making her happy.

"Hey Ino. You okay?" I ask her as I sat down

"Well, I guess I am sorta okay. Why do they keep leaving me Shikamaru? I don't understand!" She said. I hesitated on my reaction to this. Should I tell her my feelings? I wrapped my arm around her and sighed.

"Troublesome woman. I keep telling you that these guys are no good for you. You are way too good for them." I told her with an expressionless face on.

"You really think so Shikamaru? Are you saying that I have a bad choice in men?" She asked me. I was completely taken back by this statement but I didn't let it show. That wasn't what I meant at all.

"No, I didn't say that at all. I just meant, the are a lot of great guys right in front of you that you don't give the time of day." I explained "I mean look at Chouji, he's been your friend since we were little kids, he's really nice and sweet, and all you can stay to him is how a girl like yourself would never date a guy like him."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

We sat in silence, she stopped crying and I stopped talking. I guess she was taking in what I had said. Then she wriggled out of my grip and stood up. She turned towards me and said.

"Well maybe I don't like Chouji like that. Maybe there is someone else I like. Who maybe I don't think likes me back."

"Who Sasuke? He's been gone for years and you still thinking about him. No, Ino, He doesn't like you." I shot back. I was tired of her little fairytale about her and Sasuke getting together. It got old quickly.

"No, I absolutely hate him. He betrayed my village and my trust, and worst of all my best friends. I could never like him. Ever again." He whispered

"Who then? Who could you possibly like? Lets eliminate the obvious, not me, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Naruto or Sasuke as previously stated." I said as I laid on the bench and put my arms under my head. It was horrible to state my name, but I knew she would never love me.

_It's Okay. It's Okay. It's Okay._

"What if the person was on the obvious rejections?" she stated. I began to laugh.

"What? Do you like Naruto? Well that makes some sense. You both are blonde and loud." I said

"NO WAY! Its Definitely not Naruto." She said. "Well if you can't guess, I am going home."

"Wait, wait." I said, as I got up.

"I'll give you a hint. His name begins with a S." she said as she walked away. I walked home as well to ponder this.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

As soon I as walked into my room and laid on my bed I began to think. Okay, so she either likes me or Shino. It's most likely Shino. But, why would she like Shino? She has hardly spent time with him, except for missions. He is more stoic and silent than I am. Maybe she likes that in men, I mean look at Sasuke. Well I guess I should go tell her this. I got up, jumped out the window of my apartment and walked towards the Yamanaka residence.

When I knocked on the door, Mrs. Yamanaka came to the door.

"Why hello Shikamaru, did your mother send you over?" she asked

"No Mrs. Yamanaka, actually I am here to she Ino. Is she here?" I replied

"I believe she is in her room, go right ahead." she said as she pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks." I replied as I made my way upstairs into her room. When I go to her door I knocked and she screamed "It's open!!" and I walked in. She was laying on her bed reading a book.

"I figured out who you like." I said. She popped up with a smile on her face

"You did!? Great who is it?" she replied.

" You like Shino?" I said. Her smile dropped and she laid back down.

"You're not really the genius everyone talks about, are you?" she said "No, you idiot. I don't like Shino, I was hoping you of all people would know me better than that. I HATE bugs!" Once again, the most troublesome woman has me befuddled.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

"Well who do you like then? Because, you are the most troublesome thing and I can't seem to figure you out." I said. She stood up and walked towards me. She slid her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was surprised at first but after a while I began kissing her back. We broke apart and she looked up at me.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Kinda, but I am not completely convinced yet." I said putting on a smirk "Why me?"

"Because You are always with me. You always there for me, even when you would rather be sleeping or cloud watching. When in battle you catch me before I fall. Because, I love you Shikamaru Nara." She said.

"I love you too. I have for a long, long time. I never thought you did too, so I never said anything." I replied.

"Same with me. The guys I have been going out with have just been there to try to find someone to replace you because I didn't know. Whenever the guy and I would break up, you were always there to comfort me and make me feel better." She replied

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Well then I guess I am your lazy guardian angel." I replied. She looked at me and smiled.

* * *

**THE END! That was fun to write. I must say. I didn't really turn out how I wanted it to be but its pretty close. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *


End file.
